


Un jour parmi d'autres

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Sam débarque sur une prise de becs entre Dean et Cas. (Contexte saisons 13/14, pas de spoilers)





	Un jour parmi d'autres

**Author's Note:**

> Le hasthag #Married n'en finissant plus pour Destiel depuis plusieurs saisons, j'ai voulu apporter ma petite pierre à l'édifice :P

***

Sortant d’une séance d’entraînement où il s’était particulièrement dépassé, Sam quitta le sous-sol du Bunker en quelques foulées dans les escaliers, n’aspirant plus qu’à se désaltérer et prendre une douche fraîche. Lorsqu’il pénétra dans la cuisine, il adressa un rapide salut verbal en direction des personnes présentes dans la pièce, tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Alors qu’il refermait la porte du frigidaire, il fut surpris de constater que son accueil avait été suivi d’un silence froid, révélateur d’une certaine tension qui électrifiait l’ambiance.

Dean et Cas se tenaient respectivement à un bout du comptoir central de la pièce, se toisant d’un air défiant. L’ange avait un air renfrogné, les yeux plissés, tandis que l’aîné Winchester était perceptiblement exaspéré, la posture figée. 

Sam tourna alors son regard vers Jack, qui était installé sur l’une des chaises entourant la table.

« Dean pense que Cas a perdu les clés de l’Impala, » expliqua Jack d’une voix nonchalante, la bouche à moitié rempli de céréales, en réponse à la question silencieuse du cadet Winchester.

« Ce qui n’est pas le cas, » précisa Castiel d’une voix ferme, en ne quittant pas Dean du regard.

« Cas, c’est toi qui as conduit sur le retour hier soir, » rappela Dean en soupirant. « Tu les avais quand on est revenus de la mission. »

« Je te les ai rendues, Dean, » insista à nouveau l’ange.

Sam leva les yeux aux ciels. Ils étaient impossibles. « Les gars… » tenta t-il d’intervenir.

« Et quoi, je les aurais mangées ? » répondit Dean avec sarcasme.

« Tu les as peut-être confondues avec ta tarte aux myrtilles, » le provoqua Cas en réponse.

« Je ne plaisante jamais avec ma voiture, » persifla le Winchester en retour.

« Les gars… » tenta à nouveau de dire Sam.

« Moi non plus, » continua Cas, sourd à son intervention. « Tu as récupéré les clés, Dean, je te les ai données quand on était dans le corridor principal, en sortant du garage. »

Voyant que les choses continuaient de dégénérer, et qu’il ne parviendrait pas à en placer une, Sam quitta finalement la pièce, sous le regard interrogatif de Jack.

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi je ne les trouve pas à leur place habituelle ? Je les pose toujours au même endroit. _Toujours_ , » accentua Dean en réponse.

« Tu étais très fatigué, tu les as peut-être prises avec toi dans ta chambre, » suggéra Cas. « Mais je ne les ai pas. »

« T’as regardé dans les poches de ton trench ? » demanda le Winchester en désignant le manteau de l’ange d’un mouvement de menton.

Cas avait pris un air ferme. « Pas besoin, je sais qu’elles n’y sont pas. »

Le Winchester soupira et s’apprêtait à répliquer à nouveau, quand Sam fit son retour dans la pièce, posant l’objet de leur dispute sous leurs nez.

« Là. »

Face au regard interrogatif d’à la fois Dean et Cas, qui fixaient hébétés le trousseau de clés posé sur le comptoir, le cadet Winchester reprit. « Au cas où vous l’auriez pas remarqué, le frigo ne s’est pas rempli tout seul, je suis allé faire des courses ce matin, » expliqua t-il.

« T’as pris Baby sans moi ? » demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

« Dean, c’était juste pour une course, pas de quoi en faire un drame, » s’exaspéra Sam.

« Tu vois, c’est pas moi qui les avais, » lança l’ange avec un sourire passif-agressif, à l’adresse de Dean. « Merci Sam, » ajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers ce dernier.

Un air ennuyé vint s’inscrire sur les traits de l’aîné Winchester, qui se mit finalement en mouvement. « Bon, ça va, viens, » dit-il en embarquant l’ange par le manche de son trench-coat une fois qu’il eut contourné le comptoir. « C’est où le truc dont tu me parlais ? »

Se décrispant un peu, Cas lui répondit finalement, conciliant. « Memphis. La sorcière qui y vit a un ingrédient qui pourrait nous être utile pour le sort de ce soir. »

« Memphis, c’est noté. On devrait être de retour d’ici cinq heures, » lança l’aîné Winchester à Sam et Jack, alors qu’ils sortaient l’un à la suite de l’autre de la pièce.

Une fois qu’ils furent suffisamment éloignés, le jeune garçon reporta son attention sur Sam, qui buvait dans la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait récupérée quelques instants auparavant. « Pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? » interrogea t-il finalement.

Un moment de battement. 

Sam se contenta d’un haussement de sourcils en réponse, baissant légèrement la tête. « Tu comprendras un jour, » répondit-il simplement, de manière assez cryptique.

Le front du jeune garçon se plissa, visiblement interrogatif. Pressentant une prochaine question à laquelle il ne pourrait pas offrir de réponse claire, Sam prit les devants.

« Hey Jack, qu’est-ce que tu dirais qu’on s’entraîne tous les deux à un moment donné durant l’après-midi ? » 

 

**FIN**


End file.
